Temperance
by Mariapucasara
Summary: Brennan was abandoned by her family, she was sent to the system of adoption ... Booth family has decided to have a new member ... Temperance Brennan. My first fanfic in English. Sorry for the spelling


**Hello  
this is my first fan fic in English, sorry for any spelling mistakes  
the characters are not mine, are FOX, hart hansome**

**Temperance. ****Chapter 1 **

It had been three years since leaving home, because my studies were the strongest of this parting of my family seño  
Even keep fresh the memory ... I remember being full of melancholy. My mother insisted that the university would be best for me ... at that time was 19 years old, my father ... an alcoholic, which received love, spent his life in bars, the never was at home, always trying not be returned and when I butted a few beatings from which I recovered within weeks. My life was not the most pleasant or good he might have had, my brother Jared was a rebellious kid who does not follow orders, in my relationship was not very good ... but in any place so dark there is always a ray of light.  
To me that ray of light had a face, had the body, have a name ... Temperance, she was innocence at its best, the girl was fifteen, she lived at home, had come through the foster care system, his parents were missing and His only brother had left ... she was alone in the world ...

Flas back  
Children Ma, I present to Temperance Brennan, now live with us  
She was hiding behind the backs of my mother, could not distinguish well  
Se. my name is Seleey Booth  
Ja. Mama, do not want anyone to live with us  
Se. Do not be rude Jared  
Ja. You're not my father ... do not give me orders  
Ma. kids calm, Temperance frighten ...  
Ja. I better go  
Temperance Ma, do not be shy, let you know Seleey  
The girl stuck her face on one side of the body of my mother when I was stunned look, her face was perfect, had traits of a girl smiling, his eyes had a blue color as intense as the sea, a few strands of her hair slightly wavy covered her face ... was a perfect contrast between his abundant brown hair and the whiteness of his skin ... it was a little tall, slender body, wearing a floral dress that marked well his waist and gave him a cheerful touch . Despite his age had, seemed like a woman ... I was surprised the youthful beauty of this girl ... she reached out to exchange greetings, I hasten to answer your courtesy.  
Te. I'm glad Temperance ...  
Se. Pleased ...  
End of flas back

Since that day she and I became best friends, we spent hours talking about a thousand things, even at school. She just was in first grade of high school and I last ... My mother was pleased with Temperance, was intelligent, kind daughter who was like my father never had ... unlike the ignorant, but never treated badly, I knew that no was to his liking, Jared just did not care its presence.  
I always be characterized by the popular kids at school who play sports ... not to boast but the girls were dying to go out with me, but none of them seemed in the least to Temperance ...  
Everyone knew that she lived in my house was always treated as my younger sister, she is perhaps also thought the same ... but I do not  
I watched maybe a way she never would look at me ... but could not get to tell my feelings ... do not know if she felt the same. He preferred to reserve the love he had to lose her forever.  
A year passed since the arrival of Temperance, my life had turned around 360 degrees. The school year ended and only meant one thing ... would have to go to college. The university is located across the country ... I had achieved my admission because of my participation in the school basketball team.  
The thought of parting with Temperance is unbearable to me. Talk to my mother and told her I was not willing to go to college, she replied saying it was a very good opportunity not to be let go and she would be proud of me and I had no choice but to swear to my mother study, though my heart could not bear to be away from his other half.  
Temperance I decided to tell the truth my decision ... if it does not hurt as ami, but had to know

Flas back  
Se. Tempe come here  
She sat beside me and gave me one of those cheerful smiles ...  
Te. Dime Selee  
She took the hand that was next to mine  
Se. You know ...  
Te. Tomaras the fellowship ... and te iras  
Notice how his smile faded  
Se. I promised to not leave you and your family, but my mother made me promise to be a good man ... and the university is part of the process  
Te. Do not worry, I understand ... our friendship was over that we were a few months ... without being able to see ... right?  
Se. There will always be friends ...  
I said something resigned, suddenly a tear ran down one of his cheeks slightly flushed ...  
Se. What's wrong baby? ... I promised to always be my best friend  
Te. But in college you forget me, and if Croesus get bored of me when you get back ... and do not want to lose you (I speak with the innocence and purity that characterized her, while her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears)  
My ears heard it does not want to miss, nor I her  
Se. Never again think that I never get bored of you ... you're the girl most tender, beautiful, intelligent and above all I know. Unlike your promise you will not get bored of me ... and I serré your only best friend. Because if not I'll get a little jealous  
Shedding a little smile ... I look straight in the eye.

Approached me and gave me a little kiss on the cheek, which made me shudder ... the rose of her lips with my skin have been the most wonderful experiences in my life ...  
Te. Do not be silly ... you are my only best friend in the world ...  
End of flas back

The day of my departure arrived, my mother was proud of my decision, my mother made me swear I take good care of Temperance reassure me that much. My father just did not care, I only wish you luck Jared. While Temperance was somewhat nostalgic. Take my things I said goodbye to everyone, and I prepared to depart. I was a few feet from my house, when you hear that beautiful voice calling my name when I turned around ... I could not react as she had rushed straight to my arms, all that extent do was throw my bags and grab her by the waist, as she encircled my neck with your arms, our faces were inches away ... our eyes met in a very intense ... I came over and kissed her forehead. His eyes began to shed tears, the burn and she leaned her head on my chest, manages to hear a very faint whisper "miss you ... my love."  
Do not know if it was my imagination ... call me "my love" was not sure and did not want to ruin the novelty magical moment ....  
The kiss on the forehead, to dry the tears and promised to never forget ... that's how she and I parted that summer afternoon.

Continue ...

**Opinions please**


End file.
